Yogi
|gender = Male |birthday = February 11th |age = 3 |height = 181 cm (5'11") |weight = |hair color = Gold |eye color = Violet |blood type = B |affiliation = Circus |occupation = Nyanperowna Mascot Second Ship's Fighter |status = Alive |relatives = Sister |manga debut = Chapter 4 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = |image gallery = yes }} is a Circus Second Ship's Fighter and Hirato's subordinate. Appearance Yogi is a tall young man with messy gold hair and violet eyes. He wears a white allergy patch on his left cheek, and if removed under certain circumstances it causes his hair to change to silver and his alter ego, Silver Yogi, to emerge. He's mainly seen in a long-sleeved yellow shirt with two red stripes on the left arm, torn in several places. The bottom tears into two long strips that almost touch the ground. He wears green cargo pants and long brown boots that go past his calves. Personality Yogi is an eccentric man who always retains a bright disposition. Despite his age, he tends to act like a child; he's child-like, rather than childish. He is often very cheerful, however he becomes worried very easily like whenever Gareki insults him. When his allergy patch is removed under certain circumstances he becomes extraordinarily violent and powerful, changing him into "Silver Yogi", his split personality/alter ego. In this form, he seems to forget who the people he met while he was normal. He tends to get along well with everyone, especially children because of his playful nature. Highly compassionate, Yogi cherishes his friends and gets very worried whenever they're in danger, as shown when Nai and Karoku were missing. He is the person behind Nyanperona, his role during the Circus shows. Yogi absolutely loves Nyanperona to the point that most of his belongings are Nyanperona's merchandise or from the Nyanperona clothing line, which Gareki often ridicules him for. In Episode 13, it was shown that Yogi's bed was lined with Nyanperowna plushies and pillows of all sizes and colors. Relationships Tsukumo Yogi has a close relationship with Tsukumo, being her combatant partner, and they get along well as both friends and colleagues since they were closest to each other in age on the second ship, prior to Gareki and Nai's involvement. Though their personalities contrast one another, Tsukumo knows him quite well, and is able to interpret his intentions and feelings with little conversation. There are moments when Tsukumo is shown to be able to calm an anxious Yogi. Whenever Tsukumo gets hurt, it makes Yogi become worried. Gareki At first, Gareki is cold and resistant to Yogi's cheerful attempts to get along with him. It's not uncommon for Yogi to get beaten up by Gareki, although slowly Gareki warms up to him, going as far as to protect Yogi in battle when he's worn down or defeated. Because of Gareki's aloof personality, Yogi constantly worries that Gareki doesn't like him. When Gareki simply refers to him by his name in episode 10,Yogi becomes elated, although he's still put down to hear Gareki considers him to be just "a person from Circus". From the scene shown, Yogi is the first person to have seen Gareki cry. In addition, Yogi still wears the bracelet Gareki won for him. Nai Yogi often refers to him endearingly as "Nai-chan". Yogi thinks of Nai as a sort of younger sibling. With their naivety and bubbly personality, they get along well, and they both enjoy playing together and collecting Nyanperona items. It's also hinted that Nai enjoys eating Yogi's homemade yogurt. Hirato Yogi was saved by Hirato and the rest of Circus when he was little and in captivity. He and Hirato maintain an informal relationship with each other despite their rankings. Hirato greatly enjoys teasing Yogi, though he also respects Yogi's capability as a Circus member, constantly entrusting him with missions. For as yet unknown reasons, silver-haired Yogi seems to hate Hirato, even going so far as to attack him on sight. Kiichi and Jiki Yogi is nervous around Kiichi and Jiki because they're so professional, and Kiichi enjoys berating him. He thinks so ill of them that (in episode 10) he says that he's sure that Nai and Gareki are being bullied in Airship one. Akari Yogi is terrified of Akari as a result of the surgeries he performed on Yogi when he was little regarding his other personality, Silver Yogi. Akari performs constant checkups on him to make sure that he takes his medicine, although Yogi avoids them to the best of his capability. In Episode 10, Yogi is seen trying to run away from Akari using the window, only to be delayed enough by the nurse for Akari to drag him back himself. Whenever he's around, Yogi's normally cheerful and laid-back personality disappears, and he becomes more formal and anxious. He's always cautious to avoid Akari's reprimands, and stares at Akari's feet because he's too afraid to have his eyes meet Akari's. In fact, he stares at Akari's feet so often that he's able to recognize him by just his shoes. Interestingly, silver-haired Yogi shows none of his golden-haired counterpart's fear towards Akari. He teases Akari, but is obedient in following his orders in dealing with the enemy. He only rebels when Akari tries to make him take his medicine to repress his consciousness in Score 60. Abilities Although he repeatedly states that he's afraid in battle, he's a skilled fighter. Silver Yogi is much more powerful and aggressive than normal Yogi during battle. Weapon His weapons are two thorn-like épées. Dornen Kiste (Wall of Rose) Yogi's special attack. The name means Thorn Box in German. Vase (Grow) His second attack. Also with German pronunciation ("Va̲se"). Flight Like most of the Circus member Yogi can fly at a certain speed though it has yet to be shown if his ability has certain limits. -Spoilers are up to Score 62-63 which are not translated into English yet! History The prince and sole survivor of a massacre that destroyed his country (Rimuhakka) when he was ten, Kafka scientists implanted Cradle cells into him as an experiment. The only reason Yogi was able become a post-human without turning into a Valga(Varuga was because Yogi's body naturally contained a high concentration of Cradle cells, as Rimuhakku was the origin for natural Cradle cells. Among all people, the royal family had the highest amount of Cradle cells, making them brilliant fighters. Therefore, the Cradle cells coexisted with Yogi's own cells. It gradually developed a split personality somehow who is known as Silver Yogi. For some time, Yogi was imprisoned in the laboratory alone, and slaughtered all the scientists and wrecked the whole facility after being shown a video of the destruction of his country and his younger sister being flung up in the air by a red tornado. 16 year old Tsukitachi and Hirato on a Circus search and rescue mission managed to find him in the destroyed laboratory among all the corpses, floating in the air, unable to control his powers. At first, Yogi attempted to kill them out of fear but Hirato managed to subdue him. Hirato identified him as Rimuhakku's prince based on the information they had received, and eventually Yogi stopped resisting. Another theory which may or may not be very important to the development of his alter-ego is the Incura cell within his bracelet- which gives him power. His powers run amok when he doesn't have the "allergy patch" Akari gives him, either because his body loses control of the Valga cells, and/or because he loses control of the Incure cell in his Circus I.D.. Since then, Yogi stayed with Circus and he grew up to be one of second ship's fighters. Silver Yogi Rather playful but powerful, Silver Yogi is Yogi's split personality who is made up of the Cradle cells which were implanted into him 11 years ago when Yogi was 10 years old. Take note that Silver Yogi is the fan nickname for him and in canon, only Tsukitachi mentions this name in a conversation with Hirato in Score 67. Otherwise he is addressed as Yogi or mentioned as silver-haired Yogi. In Score 67, Hirato says that Research Tower does not allow Yogi's Cradle personality to be named because he cannot be defined as a real existence. Silver Yogi manifests whenever Yogi's allergy patch is taken off. He cannot take over for too long or else he will exhaust and potentially kill his vessel in the process due to his post-human level of energy consumption. While Yogi had forgotten his life as a prince and his country due to the trauma, Silver Yogi still remembers these past events. Trivia *The "yo" in his name means participate in, give, award, impart, provide, cause and "gi" means ceremony, rule, affair, case, a matter in Japanese. *When Yogi introduces himself he calls himself a "sparkling prince" it could be foreshadowing for the revelation that he is an actual prince. *It is stated that he had a younger sister. *The quote he yells before a fight, is actually something Hirato wrote for him. *He hates fights and Akari-sensei. *His favorite food is chocolate and candybars. His least favorite is green peppers and carrots. *He likes working as Nyanperona. *He finds both Nai and Gareki to be cute. *His bed is full of Nyanperona plushies and pillows. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help